


Exploration

by Firebird (firebird308)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird308/pseuds/Firebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfons indulges in a little late afternoon exploration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> Warning/Notes/Disclaimer: Characters are not mine and I am not making any money off this. However, they _do_ belong to Hiromu Arakawa/Square ENIX, MBS, ANX, BONES, FUNimation Productions, Ltd. This was inspired by a piece of fanart.

Alfons brushed the golden hair of the young man sleeping by his side out of his eyes before lightly running the pads of his fingers across the contours of Ed's face in exploration. The ruddy light of the setting sun revealed a face that showed more peace in repose than even the quietest of Ed's waking moments. Alfons traced a faint white line or two, minor scars that showed through Ed's tan, before brushing his fingers across Ed's lips; lips that he felt were softer than they ought to be for someone with so much determination and drive.

He ran his fingers back up to Ed's cheek and Ed unconsciously pressed his face against them. Alfons switched to cupping his hand against Ed's cheek and gently rubbed his thumb along Ed's cheekbone. Ed let out a contented sigh before his eyes flickered open.

"Sorry," he yawned. "Did I fall 'sleep on you?"

"Only for a few minutes," Alfons assured him.

"Mmm," Ed responded drowsily, before closing his eyes again. "We should get up and eat something," he mumbled, putting his hand a little more firmly onto Alfons' shoulder, where it had slipped off a bit due to his impromptu nap.

"Probably," Alfons agreed, making no move to do so, however. He curled closer to Ed instead. This time, they both drifted off.


End file.
